


A Perfect Match

by Alley_Cat



Series: Unbroken [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Cat/pseuds/Alley_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse AU. Edward realized his mistake in leaving Bella in mere hours. True to their promise to be honest with each other in the conversation following Edward’s return, they are headed toward becoming a very solid couple. Soon, they are challenged again, but this time the threat if from outside in the form of Victoria and the Newborn Army.<br/>Also, Edward still needs to ask Bella one important question...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Editing team: Mary-Alice-Brandon-Cullen, HolletA, and I.T.P.

**A Perfect Match**

In the months following their breakup, both Edward and Bella had made a true effort to change. Edward had finally accepted the fact that, while he was physically the stronger side, he was still only one half of the couple. Decisions that affected them both had to be made together. Bella had made a change of her own. Having seen the efforts that Edward had been putting into treating her as his equal, she had to make the same effort. It hadn’t happened overnight, but as Edward shared more of his inner thoughts and fears, she did the same, and their relationship grew that much stronger. Bella had finally truly understood just how deep Edward’s fears for her safety ran, and Edward realized how much he had yet to learn about Bella.

It was with that new mindset that Edward had sat down and told Bella of Alice’s vision of Victoria making an appearance. He had expressed his wishes about taking her out of state, but instead of manipulating her to agree—or even working behind her back and lying to her—he had formed it as an option, not as a final decision.

The old Bella would have fought tooth and nail to stay in Forks and do what little she could to help, but this new Bella had agreed to a compromise. Her main concern: Charlie. With Billy’s help, Charlie was invited on a long weekend hunting trip, so he would be on the reservation while the nomad vampire made her appearance. But Charlie wasn’t her only reason for wanting to stay. She cared about the Cullens just as much as she cared about her biological family, and while she knew them to be slightly more durable then her father, she still worried.

The La Push pack was forewarned about the visitor—which by then had been making more than a few surprise visits to the area—and a new amendment had been included in the treaty with the Cullens: the wolves and the Cullens agreed to cooperate when the people of Forks were threatened. The Cullens agreed to inform the wolves of any visitors, welcome or otherwise, and the wolves had been given an official grant to enter Cullen land if they were in pursuit of a red-eyed vampire. A similar permission was not given to the Cullens since trust was still a long way from being that firm, but it was the first step in the right direction.

The amendments to the treaty had enabled Bella to relax somewhat. Alice’s assurance that Victoria would bring no one else with her had served to calm her down further. Alice could not offer her more because the wolves were preventing her from seeing the outcome, but knowing that the Cullens had the wolves’ help and that Victoria was outnumbered enabled Bella to agree to Edward’s offer with a somewhat quiet heart.

They had used the plane tickets that Bella had gotten for her birthday from Esme and Carlisle. Charlie wasn’t the most thrilled for them going away together, but Renée was just as much a parental figure—at least in theory—as he was. He knew that as flaky as she was, Renée had never been a bad mother to Bella. When Edward explained his parents’ gift, Charlie was left with no more objections.

“Esme and Carlisle said that if the case was reversed, they would have wanted to meet the girl who stole my heart.”

Charlie watched the very earnest expression on Edward’s face as he spoke, and something clicked in his mind at that point. Bella and Edward were much more serious than he had ever expected them to be in this young age, but Charlie knew his daughter well enough to understand that she was not about to change her mind. There was too much of him in her.

“I see,” he said. “Did you talk to Renée yet?”

“No,” Bella answered. “We wanted to talk to you first.”

Charlie gave her a small smile. He was pleased that she had not gone behind his back. “Well, if she and Phil are available to have guests, then I have no objections.” _And I will make sure with Renée that the two of you get separate bedrooms_. He might have trusted his daughter, but he wasn’t naïve enough to just let her go unsupervised.

Edward thanked him politely, pleased with what he had heard in Charlie’s thoughts. Gaining Charlie’s approval had been one of the most important aspects in his relationship with Bella. Edward knew how much Bella cared about her father, and he wanted to make sure that he proved himself to him.

Leaving Forks and letting others fight for her was one of the hardest decisions for Bella to make, but she was no longer a naïve child; she understood that in her current, human, state, she would be of little help.

Bella’s human state was also something that both of them had been discussing. Unsurprisingly, it was one of the hardest things that they had had to talk about, and they had yet to come to a final decision. Edward tried to see things from Bella’s perspective, but everything inside him was in too much turmoil for him to agree to change her yet. However, he was slowly realizing that this was inevitable, and he had been working hard on coming to terms with that.

—|A.P.M.|—

Spending time with Renée had been what Bella had needed. Despite not having set a date for her transformation, Bella knew that she would not have much longer to spend with her mother, so she used each moment to its fullest. Edward had invented a term paper as an excuse to stay indoors during the day, and that left the girls free to talk.

Renée wasn’t blind to the seriousness of their relationship, but she waited until the last day before Bella and Edward left to go back to Forks before she spoke to Bella about it. It was an extremely sunny day, and Edward was working on his paper inside the house, so Renée decided to use that opportunity to talk to Bella in private.

They took a picnic basket that Renée had put together—mostly premade salads and sandwiches from the deli since cooking was still not something she did well—packed a couple of towels, and went down to the beach. After chatting about what she had been up to lately, Renée turned the conversation back to Bella.

“So, you and Edward,” she said bluntly.

Bella turned to look at her mother and raised her brow. “What about us?”

“You’re much more intense than I would have expected.” Renée paused. “You two are like magnets. You move; he moves. But I don’t think that you’re doing it intentionally.”

Bella smiled softly. If there was anyone on earth who might understand her, she knew that it was probably her mother. Not the supernatural part of their relationship, but the human, intense part. She shrugged, not really having anything to add to her mother’s statement.

“Sometimes...” Renée hesitated. “Sometimes he looks at you like he’s willing to take a bullet for you.”

Bella chuckled, albeit a little awkwardly. “That’s a bad thing?”

“No, not necessarily,” Renée conceded. “I don’t think you see it every day. Just promise me something.”

“What?”

“I am not asking for details, but promise me that you’re being safe.”

“Mom!" Bella blushed and looked down.

“I know, I know,” Renée said quickly. “I’m not saying this to embarrass you. Just promise me, ok?”

“We’re not doing anything that requires being safe,” Bella said quietly, not meeting her mother’s eyes.

“I believe you. I know it sounds funny coming from me, but...don’t rush into anything, okay?” Renée waited until Bella looked up again. “I know Edward’s type.”

 _I doubt it,_ Bella thought.

“He reminds me very much of the way Charlie’s father looked at Mrs. Swan.” _The way your father looked at me all those years ago._

Bella smiled. “I think I know what you mean. I can’t see the future,” _that’s Alice’s thing_ , “but I can promise you that I am not rushing into anything right now. I like spending time with him, and I like the way he makes me feel when we’re together.”

Renée brushed a strand of hair behind Bella’s ear. _You’re not fooling me one bit, young lady,_ she thought. “Well, enough with the heavy,” she announced. “It’s your last day here, and I say that we should make the most of it. Are you sure I can’t sell you on the University of Florida?”

It was only partly a tease, and Bella knew it. “Nope. Forks is growing on me, Mom.”

“You mean Edward is growing on you.” Renée chuckled but dropped the subject.

—|A.P.M.|—

Watching Bella interact with her mother only added to the burden on Edward’s mind. He was half-scared that Bella would be convinced to stay in Florida and half-hoping that she would. He was torn. He wanted nothing more than to spend an eternity with her by his side, but he was afraid—terrified—that Bella was not ready, that she did not truly understand what eternity as a vampire entailed. He feared that she was romanticizing something that was the stuff of nightmares.

During their flight back, Bella was quieter than usual, and Edward took that as another sign that she was not ready to make a decision to, essentially, end her own life. He had yet to share his concerns with her, but he knew that he would not be able to keep this to himself for much longer. Bella was a very observant creature; she would notice it sooner or later.

He drove her to her house and promised to return with the update about the events with Victoria when he came back later that night.

Bella was not blind to the worry that had engulfed him, but she had mistakenly attributed it to the situation with Victoria and decided not to pry.

She spent a pleasant evening with Charlie, who was interested in how Renée was doing and how she reacted to Edward. After dinner, Charlie volunteered to do the dishes while she unpacked. Bella had made it a point to spend more time with her father before he went to bed. She realized that she had been spending so much time with the Cullens that she unintentionally pushed her father away. It was true that a large aspect of her life could ever be shared with him, but not everything was off limits.

She was quite surprised herself that she had enjoyed sharing Emmett’s mischief, Alice’s shopping sprees, her study groups with Angela and Jessica, and more of the normal sides of her life with her father. Bella realized that she didn’t really have it edit out that much and that spending time with her father was not a chore as she had feared it would be. Sometimes Alice and Edward would join them for dinner, and Bella appreciated their efforts in helping her create the illusion of normality for Charlie. Charlie might not be allowed in on the secret side of her life, but at least she could share the good parts with him.

Later that night, once her father had retired and she finished her shower, Edward came through her window. As was their custom, he took her in his arms as soon as he came in, and they spent several moments just enjoying each other’s presence. Once Edward released her, she climbed into her bed and he sat next to her.

“Did they get her?” Bella asked.

“I’m afraid not.” Edward grimaced. “They were close, but she managed to escape.”

“Oh.” Bella slumped back into her pillows.

Edward saw her growing pale and was instantly holding her, gently pressing her head into his chest and kissing her on top of her head. “I promise we will catch her, Bella,” he whispered. “Victoria seems to have a knack for slipping through the cracks, but she will not be tainting perfectly good air by breathing it for much longer.”

She believed him. Breathing in his scent, she relaxed somewhat in his arms. There was so much firmness, so much determination behind his words that she knew he meant what he said and that he would do whatever it takes to make them come true. If there was something that Bella never doubted, it was that her safety meant the world to Edward.

“Alice had seen several possibilities, but nothing is firm. Victoria seems to be changing her mind very often, so Alice still can’t get a clear read.” Edward continued to hold Bella close as he spoke. “Laurent has not been of much help since he did not spend that much time with Victoria and James, but he promised his assistance in getting rid of her if we ever need it. Everyone in Denali is willing to come down here, actually.”

Bella nodded. Laurent had approached Eleazar two months earlier, telling him that Victoria had contacted him in an attempt to extract more information about the Cullens from him. Since mating with Irina, Laurent’s allegiance no longer lay with Victoria—not that their bond was strong to begin with—and so when she made her move, he was quick to send her on a wild goose chase and talk to Eleazar. Upon hearing what Laurent had to say, Eleazar called Carlisle, and the hunt for Victoria had begun. Unfortunately, they had little success in that area so far.

“It’s been a long day, love.” Edward leaned down to lay Bella on her back. “You should try getting some sleep.”

“Okay.” She smiled. “But I want my goodnight kiss first.”

Edward’s eyes darkened noticeably. “Your wish is my command.”

He leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips. Slowly, he traced her mouth from one corner to the other with feather-light kisses. He enjoyed hearing her heartbeat pick up and the sounds that she made under her breath when he teased her like that.

“Kiss me, Edward,” she murmured.

He let his lips part and deepened the kiss. His hands came to rest on the small of her back as hers wrapped around his neck, and he pressed her closer to him. He let his lips part under her searching tongue but made sure to keep her tongue away from his sharp teeth. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and massaged hers with it. The taste of her on his tongue was like ambrosia. Ever since tasting her blood, he found nothing that tasted even remotely as good, other than her mouth. He did not allow his mind to wonder to other places where she might taste just as good.

“I could spend eternity kissing you,” Bella murmured against his lips when he pulled away to let her breathe.

“The sentiment is mutual, I promise you.” It was getting easier for him to speak of eternity with her, but it was not without a pang of sorrow. “However, you do need your sleep, love.”

“And you are so blatantly changing the subject,” she accused, but the yawn that erupted from her mouth confirmed his words.

“There is always tomorrow,” he said. “Sleep now. I will make sure to keep the nightmares away.”

Bella couldn’t help but smile at his words. He spoke them every night ever since their breakup. She had had nightmares on the nights when he had to part with her to go hunt. He tried to refuse to go at first, but she had almost literally pushed him out of her bedroom. She had put on a brave face, but she suffered nightmares in which he had abandoned her again for several months after her birthday. He had begun saying those words then, and the habit remained. The sentiment was sweet, and it never failed in putting a smile on Bella’s face, which was the reason Edward kept saying them.

“Good night, Edward.”

“Good night, my Bella.”

—|A.P.M.|—

In May, the news about a dangerous serial killer hitting Seattle had reached Forks. The Cullens, Bella, and even Charlie had been following the news with great concern. While the human authorities attributed the wave of violence to the work of the most productive serial killer the United States had ever known, the Cullens knew it to be the work of a vampire, possibly more than one.

Victoria had not made any appearances since her last failed attempted during Spring Break, but that did not serve to ease anyone’s mind. An enemy growing quiet was an enemy plotting, and as volatile as Victoria was, Alice’s visions simply did not pick her up, which turned this situation twice as bad.

One evening as Bella and Edward lay in her bed cuddling, the issue rose between them again.

“Did Alice see anything new about who is causing the trouble in Seattle?” Bella asked.

“No.” Edward sighed. “That’s the problem. She can’t see anything...”

Bella pulled back slightly from his embrace to look into his eyes in wonder.

“Although we made up our minds to go a dozen times, she can’t see the outcome.”

“What do you think is the problem?” She frowned.

“Self-fulfilling prophecy, I think,” Edward replied. “We keep waiting for Alice to see something so we can go, and she doesn't see anything because we won't really go until she does. So she can't see us there. Maybe we'll have to do it blind...”

“No!” Bella shuddered. “You have no idea how many are waiting for you there or if the Volturi have decided to interfere. You _can’t_ go blind.”

“I know, and I agree.” He gently kissed her on her forehead. “Unfortunately, we seem to be running out of time.”

“The Volturi,” Bella said.

“Yes. This sort of situation is a classic one for them to interfere. Actually, I’m surprised that they have let the situation go this far.”

Bella leaned further into his embrace, trying to keep her mind away from thinking about the possible consequences of the Volturi making an appearance.

Reading her fear, Edward wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her. “Whatever is coming, whatever we’re about to face, we will do it together.”

Bella looked up at him. His eyes shone even in the darkness of the room, and she knew that he meant every word. He was her protector. “I know,” she whispered and pressed her lips against his.

What began as a gentle kiss, a comforting gesture, had turned quickly into a passionate embrace. Their tongues met, their legs tangled together, and their bodies were as close as they could get without removing any clothing. Edward was the first to pull away, as it always was, and Bella tried her hardest to push away that feeling of rejection that still crept into her. She knew why he was stopping. She knew that it was not only his morals but also his care for her. The only thing that had been able to comfort her was the fact that the kisses they had been sharing ever since September were much more passionate, their touches bolder.

Edward took a deep breath, trying to will the desire away. Bella was too tempting for her own good. He loved kissing her, loved holding her close to him. However, despite her protests to the contrary, he knew that she was not ready for more. Their chaste caresses had never progressed underneath their clothes, and whenever he let his fingers graze the sides of her body, he could feel her tense. That slight tension helped him keep himself focused. He knew that he could keep his strength in check. Hell, if he could play the piano without breaking it, he could make love to his mate without harming her. The problem was that he feared he would be tempted to bite her. The instinct to claim what was his, to administer the bite that would _make_ her his for eternity, grew stronger in tandem with his desire to sheath himself in her warmth.

He hadn’t mentioned anything about marriage ever since September, allowing the idea to take root in Bella’s mind, but he knew that it would not last for much longer. Alice had teased him with only a slight glimpse of a possible future, and he knew that he wanted to make that future come true.

_Bella would look beautiful in a summer wedding._

“I love you, Edward,” Bella whispered, still slightly breathless.

“I love you very much, my Bella.” He smiled at her and pulled the blanket to cover her shoulders. “Now sleep. I will make sure to keep the nightmares away.”

Although she no longer suffered from nightmares, he still kept saying those words from time to time. It was a small way, but he wanted her to know that he would protect her from anything.

Bella soon fell asleep, her body cuddling into his almost on pure instinct.

—|A.P.M.|—

It did not take long for Bella and the Cullens to figure out what was really going on. As soon as Bella had mentioned the missing items from her room and Edward caught the unfamiliar scent of a vampire, they had gone to speak with Jasper. The situation in Seattle had gotten worse, and when they had put all the facts together, Alice was finally able to see a glimpse of Victoria’s plans.

Suddenly, finals were no longer Bella’s biggest worry. Failing math was inconsequential when compared with the possibility of dying. Edward had tried to soothe her, but Bella had a terrible feeling that things were going to only get worse.

Trying to take her mind off of things, Bella threw herself into studying for her finals. She enjoyed having study sessions with Angela, Jessica, and—surprisingly—Lauren. Apparently, when they were outside of school and there was no one to impress, Lauren could actually be civil toward Bella.

However, once the finals were behind her, there was nothing left to keep Bella’s mind off of three things that were looming in the horizon. The first, her transformation, to which Edward had yet to agree, even though it was clear to the both of them that it was inevitable. The second—and this was just as inevitable as her transformation—was the impending battle with Victoria. They might not know for certain what her plan was, but they knew that it would involve many newborn vampires. The third was Edward’s request, made in September.

Bella hadn’t stopped thinking about it, even though Edward had not mentioned it again. She examined it from every direction she could think of. She looked at it through what she thought were her mother’s eyes, her father’s eyes, her friend’s eyes, but lately she had been thinking of this from a new perspective. Her own. Soon she would be leaving time behind her altogether, so why was she so worried about what her friends might think? After going to see her mother during Spring Break, Bella’s most prominent fear had subsided. She knew now that while her mother might be a little surprised, she would not be the enemy Bella had feared. This only left Charlie.

She had no idea how her father would react to hearing his daughter was getting married right out of high school, but she wanted to think that he might just come to terms with that.

 _Married out of high school_.

That thought used to inspire fear in her heart. However, as time passed by, she found herself more accustomed to the notion. She smiled and shook her head. Edward had known exactly what he was doing when he planted the seed in her mind all those months ago and then just left her to stew. He knew that she would not forget about it.

“What are you smiling about?” Edward asked, pulling her away from her thoughts.

Bella jumped a little. “When did you get here?”

He chuckled.  “A few minutes ago. You seemed to be so deep in thought that I didn’t want to bother you, but when you started smiling, I couldn’t help myself.”

Bella shook her head, knowing that she was blushing.

Edward sighed. “I wonder if I’ll ever cease to be frustrated with not being able to read your mind.”

“Probably not,” she said, looking up again. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but weren’t you supposed to be hunting until tomorrow?”

“I came back early.” He shrugged. “I missed you.”

She stood up from her bed and went over to him. His arms opened for her, and he held her in a tight embrace. “I’ve missed you, too.”

“So, are you ready for Alice’s party tomorrow?”

Bella groaned. “Don’t remind me. Is there a chance to talk her out of having it? Isn’t it smarter to focus on the battle rather than planning a graduation party?”

Edward smiled down at her. “I know that you don’t particularly enjoy being the center of attention, but that’s part of being a Cullen, love.”

“Yes, I’m starting to see that.” Wrapping her arms around his waist, she burrowed further into his chest and inhaled his sweet scent. It never failed to calm her down and make her feel safe.

—|A.P.M.|—

Every single senior at Forks High seemed to make an appearance at Alice Cullen’s graduation party. Bella told herself that she should have known better than to expect anything less, but she was still nervous. Alice had been trying to see what Victoria’s plans were, but nothing was showing up on the radar yet.

Bella tried her best to enjoy the party, but she was much too tense. She was glad for Edward’s presence beside her. When her thoughts became too heavy for her to keep up appearances, he was there to support her. It was then that she had made her decision. It was as though someone had cleared that last bit of doubt that had been holding her back. She would let him ask when he was ready, but she knew what her answer would be.

As soon as her decision was made, Edward’s head snapped to the side of the room. Bella followed his gaze to see Alice standing next to an anxious-looking Jasper, her body stiff with vision. At first, Bella thought that Alice had seen her decision, but the tension that appeared in her expression as soon as she came out of the vision told Bella that it wasn’t a happy one.

“I’m guessing Victoria has made up her mind,” Bella whispered.

“Yes,” Edward replied.

“When?”

“A week from today.”

Bella felt herself go weak in the knees. A week. That was all that she had. She wasn’t ready. They needed to make plans. It was too short of a time.

“Bella, love.” Edward turned to her, cupping her face between his palms. “Breathe.”

She forced her lungs to expand, forced deep breaths into them, and slowly the world stopped swirling around her.

“We will be ready for her, I promise.” Edward was still looking into her eyes. “There is nothing for you to fear, my love.”

Bella nodded, still slightly dazed. She took another deep breath and reminded herself that she had guests. _It’s part of being a Cullen, Bella_. Edward’s words rang in her ears, and she pulled herself together. “I’m okay,” she whispered.

Edward wisely kept silent about the pallor of her face. She was not okay, but he admired her for putting on a brave face. Quietly, just under the hum of the music, he called his family members and told them of Alice’s vision.

Bella looked at him expectantly.

“We are having a family meeting after the party is over,” he explained. “Will you be okay to stay up this late or would you prefer that we postpone it until tomorrow?”

She wanted to kiss him for his offer. It still surprised her how attentive he had become. “Thank you.” She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to give him a gentle kiss on his lips. “I can stay up as long as we need to. We don’t have much time, so we shouldn’t waste it.”

“Very well.” Edward smiled at her. “Now, let’s try to have some fun.”

“Wait, Edward, what—?” Before Bella could complete her sentence, Edward was already dragging her to the dance floor. “Edward!”

“What?” he asked with an innocent expression. “I would like to dance with you.”

She rolled her eyes when the music suddenly changed to a slow tune. “All right. One dance.”

Edward just smiled as he took her in his arms.

—|A.P.M.|—

They had a plan in mind, and Alice had seen it working, but something wasn’t sitting well with Bella. The Denalis said that they would arrive a few hours before Alice had projected Victoria and her newborn army would leave Seattle, and the wolves would provide a second line of defense in case any newborn slipped through the twelve vampires. Twelve because Edward was sitting this one out.

During the family meeting, Carlisle called the Denalis and the wolves, and Jasper explained his plan for the fight: Bella would leave a trace of her scent to lure the newborns in, and Sam would carry her from there to a place high in the mountains where Edward would be waiting. Jasper said that from his experience with the wolves over Spring Break, their odor would be enough to mask Bella’s scent. Upon hearing the plan, Bella stared at Edward, shocked.

He took her home after the meeting was over and explained his thoughts.

“I know that you want to help, but having you in the field, Bella, it is too risky,” he said. “I could never live with myself if you were hurt. Please, don’t be angry that I had made arrangements to keep you from being hurt.”

She realized that he had misunderstood her reaction. “I’m not angry,” she said quickly. “I’m surprised that you are sitting this one out. I would have thought that you’d insist on hiding me away in Brazil and going back to fight with your family. Edward, I can’t let you leave your family a man short in—”

He stopped the flow of her words by placing his finger on her lips. “First, they are your family as much as they are mind, love. Second, I cannot leave you alone during the fight. With our luck, you’ll attract a bear.” He chuckled at her frown.

“Are you saying I’m a danger magnet?”

“Well, you have to admit that it is possible...” He smiled at her, earning another eye roll from her. “The third reason is that I know I could not let you sit alone somewhere worrying, not knowing if I was coming back or not.”

Bella felt the tears spill from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. “You know me well,” she whispered and threw herself into his arms.

He gladly welcomed her. “I’d like to think so.”

“I love you so much, Edward. I never want anything to happen to you or your—no, _our_ —family.”

“They will have the Denalis and the wolves with them,” Edward murmured into her hair. “They will manage with ease. I am certain of it.”

“I know.”

Rationally, Bella understood that with so many people on their side, things should go smoothly, but she couldn’t relax. That night, for the first time in months, she suffered from nightmares...nightmares in which she was lost in the midst of a thick forest, calling for Edward, for Alice, for anyone, and seeing nothing but threatening ruby eyes staring at her from every direction.

Edward held her tightly each time she tossed and turned, doing his best to calm her down when she awoke in tears. He kissed her, caressed her back, and whispered softly until she fell asleep again. He hoped that after the coming weekend, things would finally calm down for the two of them.

—|A.P.M.|—

As Friday afternoon rolled in, Bella felt her nerves spike. Edward drove her back from school as usual, and Alice came over to help her get ready. They had an early dinner with Charlie before leaving for their girls’ night out. Bella had suspected that her father wasn’t fooled for a second but decided to put those thoughts aside. Edward had asked her to let them have this evening to themselves, and Bella was determined to give him exactly that.

“I’m not going to go in with you,” Alice said once they turned to the Cullens’ driveway.

Bella smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Bella.” Alice smiled at her. “Even though I am the one who should be thanking you.”

“What for?”

“For making my brother happy, for accepting us for who we are rather than what we are, for being my friend, take your pick.”

Bella felt herself blush and her heart soar. “You don’t need to thank me for that, Alice. You’re my family, you’re my sister, and Edward is my soul mate.”

Alice parked the car next to the front door and turned to hug Bella. “Now go,” she told her as they pulled apart, “before my brother paces a hole in the carpet.”

Bella chuckled and nodded before opening her door. She took the overnight bag Alice had packed for her while she was making dinner and walked to the front door.

The door opened as soon as she put both feet on the top step. Edward was anxious to start their evening. His lips were on hers before she could even finish saying his name. She giggled at his enthusiasm but soon forgot everything except him. She didn’t feel Edward taking her bag from her as he picked her up in his arms and, never breaking the kiss, carried her up the stairs to his room.

“Human speed isn’t fast enough for you?” Bella asked with a smile on her lips when he pulled away to allow her to breathe.

“I’m a little excited about having the evening to ourselves,” Edward said happily. “With all the stress that we’ve been living with lately, can you blame me?”

Bella rolled her eyes. “Of course not.”

Edward didn’t let go of her; instead, he sat down on the black couch and placed her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her. “I’ve missed seeing you smile.”

She looked up at his bright eyes, and her smile widened. “I will do my best to smile more,” she promised.

“I hope to give you many reasons to smile,” he said before leaning down and kissing her again.

Bella had her fingers threaded into his hair as she answered his every unspoken question. Very carefully, Edward allowed himself to part his lips and search for her tongue. He had made sure to keep their tongues in her mouth, away from the deadly-sharp teeth in his, but he knew he could not deny himself tasting her like that.

Bella moaned softly when he allowed her to suck on his tongue, her fingers digging further into his hair. She almost didn’t notice when he had changed their position to allow her to straddle him, but she was not about to complain when her body was suddenly so close to his.

Edward knew that he was walking a very fine line. Her chest was pressed against his, and he could feel her soft warmth pressed against him. Her heart was beating so fast and so close that he could almost believe that it was his heart that was beating. He tried to keep his hands from roaming her body, but his mind was filling him with fantasies that were almost too good for him to deny himself from acting upon. He could almost see himself raising his hands from her waist to feel the softness of her breasts or lower them down to press her closer to a growing problem he was starting to develop.

Bella left Edward’s mouth in favor of nibbling on his jaw and his neck. He made the most amazing growling sound when she let her teeth graze the column of his neck that she shivered. She knew that she wanted him to touch her, to make love to her, but she also knew not to push him. He had allowed her so much more than the simple, chaste kisses they had shared in the beginning. She knew that with each moment they had spent together, he was stretching the limits of his control. She respected his limits, but she also enjoyed every time that he had allowed them to push those limits just a little bit further.

Edward had to clench his jaw but couldn’t stop himself from growling when he felt her teeth on his neck. He felt lust shoot right through him and knew that he was only seconds away from taking her right there and then. He had to hold on to the last bits of his sanity that were telling him that neither of them was ready for that.

“Bella...” He groaned.

“You like that?”

He could hear the smile in her voice and felt himself being pushed closer to the edge when she gave him a small bite. He flew off of the couch, taking her in his arms and landing them both on the bed. He had enough sense left to keep his weight off of her, but he couldn’t stop himself from taking her mouth in a fierce kiss and rocking into the cradle of her hips.

Bella gasped at the sensation of his body covering hers, of the evidence to his arousal being pressed so close to her heat. He had never kissed her like that, his hands had never roamed so freely on her body, hitching her thigh around his hips and rocking into her. His mouth was on her neck now, sucking gently on the place where her shoulder and throat met.

“Ed...ward.” Her voice broke as she moaned his name. She both loved and feared this quick progress.

He froze, reason washing over him at the sound of fear in her voice. He lifted his head to look at her and winced when he saw the bruise  forming on her skin. “Bella, love, if you value my sanity, never _ever_ bite a vampire, especially on his neck.”

Bella looked at him with eyes still veiled with lust and smiled. “You liked that.” She marveled at the discovery. “You like me biting you.”

Edward gave a husky chuckle, shaking his head, but he couldn’t avoid growling at the memory of the feel of her teeth on his skin.

Bella gave a small giggle, but her eyes were filled with amazement and more than a hint of satisfaction.

“Yes, love.” He smiled at her, slowly unhooking her leg and bringing them both to a sitting position. “I do.”

“Then why...?”

He gently caressed the frown on her forehead. “I like that a little too much,” he explained. “To humans, the neck is a very sensitive area as it is, but as a vampire, having you bite me there...”

Bella blushed as realization filled her.

“So beautiful,” Edward murmured, brushing her rosy cheeks. “I’m afraid I owe you an apology.”

“Why?” She stared at him, bewildered. Knowing his biggest fear, she immediately added, “You didn’t hurt me.”

“Oh, Bella, but I did.” He touched the bruise on her neck. “I’m afraid I got a little carried away. Does it hurt?”

“Not at all.” She smiled. “You can stop wearing that guilty expression on your face. Even human boyfriends give their girlfriends a love bite.”

“I know.” He sighed. “I just hate knowing that I left a mark on your skin, that I hurt you.”

“Edward, you didn’t hurt me.” She looked into his eyes, saddened that he was still struggling so much. “I bruise very easily, please remember that.”

“I will do my best,” he promised. “I do have something for you, though.”

“Oh.” Bella wasn’t sure how she should respond. She was getting better at accepting small gifts from him, such as letting him pay for her lunch since they had shared a tray now. There was no point in him taking one for himself as he never ate. However, she hadn’t changed that much that she stopped feeling uncomfortable in the face of surprises.

“It’s something that belonged to my mother,” Edward explained. “I think she would have wanted you to have it.”

Taking a deep breath, Bella nodded. “Okay.”

“I’ll be right back.”

She watched as he disappeared into his closet and returned a moment later with a small rectangular box. She could see that this was important to him. He might try to hide it from her, but she could see the tension in his shoulders as he presented the box to her.

With shaking hands, she reached for it. She tried to remind herself that he did not spend copious amounts of money on this, that this was not a new purchase, but she was still uneasy as she opened the jewelry box and peeked inside.

“Oh, Edward,” she breathed. “It’s beautiful.”

She looked down at the small heart-shaped medallion resting in the middle of the black velvet and felt her eyes tear up.

“I thought it was a good representation," he murmured. "It's hard and cold, and it throws rainbows in the sunlight.”

“You forgot the most important similarity.” Bella looked up and smiled a teary smile. “It’s beautiful.”

"My heart is just as silent." He gently wiped away a tear from her eye. "And it, too, is yours."

Bella reached for his cheek and leaned in gently to kiss him. “Thank you,” she whispered. “For both.”

“Would you mind helping me put it on?” she asked.

“I’d love to.”

He took the necklace with the heart from the box and stood up from the bed. He walked to stand behind her and put the necklace on her. Once the clasp was closed, he gathered her hair to pull it out of the necklace and placed a small kiss on her shoulder.

Bella looked down at the cold crystal heart that was nestled between her breasts. She had a suspicion that the heart was not made of crystal at all, but she decided that she did not want to ask and have it confirmed.

“Thank you,” he whispered as he gathered her in his arms again.

“For what?” she asked in wonder.

“It's a relief to have you accept a gift so easily. Good practice for you, too.” He chuckled.

Upon hearing this, Bella felt a pang of hurt inside her. She had given him so much grief in the past that he was truly worried about this. Could it be that he was worried about other things as well? Could he worry about her accepting _him_?

She turned in his embrace so she could look into his eyes. “I am still not very comfortable with gifts, but I can see how much it means to you. I can’t promise not to make a fuss if you suddenly had a new car waiting for me in the driveway, but I will do my best to be more accepting.”

His answering smile almost blinded her, and she vowed to herself that she would remember this the next time he wished to give her a gift. In a way, she mused, it was like she was giving him a gift of her own by accepting his. She knew that she would still try to talk him out of it if it was too much, but after seeing just how much joy this had brought him, she thought she could be more open-minded.

—|A.P.M.|—

Edward had the campsite ready for Bella by the time Sam carried her in.

“Thank you, Sam,” Edward said. “That was quicker than I expected, and I truly appreciate it.”

Sam gave him a curt nod as he set Bella on her feet. “Seth will be here in the morning. I must leave before this weather gets any worse.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Bella murmured as Edward wrapped his arm around her waist.

“You’re welcome, Bella.” And with that, he was gone.

“Come on, love. Let’s get you inside the tent.” He looked up at the sky for a moment and grimaced.

“What?”

“The storm is coming,” he replied. “Alice said that it’s going to snow.”

“Ugh. Snow.” Bella gave a shudder.

“I know.” Edward smiled. “Let’s get you in the tent. I think you’ll like the surprise Alice provided.”

Bella was skeptical at first, but as soon as she found out what it was, she grinned. She had no idea where Alice had been able to get a portable electric blanket, but she made a note to thank her for it.

The weather was even worse than she had thought it would be. However, with the help of the blanket, the thick sleeping bag, and the excellent isolation from wind that Edward had provided while setting the tent up, Bella was able to not only sleep well but also do it in Edward’s arms.

—|A.P.M.|—

In the morning, Seth arrived just as Sam had promised. He was a little put out that he was not allowed to participate in the fight with the newborns, but soon it turned out that he had an even more important part to play.

Victoria had made an appearance, and she wasn’t alone.

Edward took down Victoria while Seth handled Riley. The fight had not been long, and Bella was able to breathe a sigh of relief when Edward told her that the fight in the clearing was over as well. At the end of the day, one wolf had needed Carlisle’s help and Jasper had taken a few bites.

Alice was still a little annoyed with him. He had tried to make sure she had nothing to do and got careless in the process. The injured wolf—Leah—had been distracted, and a newborn had managed to get his arms around her, crushing her bones.

Under a rare set of circumstances, Carlisle had been allowed on the reservation to treat her. It was clear that a new sense of camaraderie had been established as a result of this fight. This made Bella hopeful that in the future, things would be slightly less tense between the Cullens and the La Push pack.

Bella and Edward returned to the Cullens’ house along with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme. Carlisle was due to return a bit later once he was done with Leah. However, once they arrived at the house, Edward took her aside.

“Alice said that we have a couple of hours of sun this afternoon, and since Charlie isn’t expecting you back until dinner, would you like to go have a picnic in our meadow?”

Bella had not been to their meadow in a long while and liked the idea of going there. She also had a suspicion that Edward had an ulterior motive for wanting to get away from the house. She had already witnessed Emmett and Rosalie rushing up the stairs. Alice and Jasper seemed to be picking up the mood quickly, and they disappeared after Alice waved Bella and winked at Edward.

“I’d love to,” she said.

“Excellent.” Edward grinned. “I’ll be right back.”

Bella chuckled as he dashed out of the living room, leaving her alone with Esme.

“Thank you, Bella,” Esme murmured, her eyes soft.

“Whatever for?” Bella asked, confused.

“I have never seen Edward so happy, so...content,” Esme said.

Bella blushed and murmured, “You’re welcome.” She chuckled when she remembered Alice thanking her for the same thing. “Although I really feel like I should be thanking you, not the other way around.”

Esme placed a hand on Bella’s shoulder. “You two are so blind sometimes, but to those looking at you from the outside, it is very clear. You complete each other in a way that I was afraid Edward might never find. Please know that Carlisle and I already think of you as a daughter.”

Bella nodded.

“I just hope that someday, you will let Edward make it official.” Esme gave Bella a soft smile.

Before Bella could reply to that, Edward was already back, picnic basket in hand and blankets thrown over his arm. “Ready to go?”

“Yes.” Bella got up from the couch. “Thank you, Esme.” She did not know how much of their conversation Edward had heard, but she decided not to mention anything.

On the way to the meadow, Bella was deep in thought. Esme’s words were echoing in her mind over and over again. She had thought about it before, but Esme had brought the subject back to the front of her mind. With Victoria and her newborn army destroyed, there was really nothing standing in their way. She had graduated from high school, had gotten accepted to the University of Alaska Southeast and Dartmouth—although she strongly suspected Edward had a hand in her acceptance to the latter—and her whole life was ready for her to start living.

Which life would she choose?

“We’re here,” Edward said, drawing her out of her musings.

“Oh.” Bella climbed down from his back and looked around her while he set up the picnic.

The meadow was blooming in a range of wildflowers. The rays of sun were already filtering through the retreating clouds. She could even hear a faint sound of birds chirping. This was truly a magical place, she thought.

“You’ve been awfully quiet,” Edward noted, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Is there something wrong?”

Bella tilted her head to the side, looking into his eyes. “Nothing at all.” She smiled.

Edward seemed unconvinced, but after a few moments, he relented. “Come sit with me?”

“I’d love to.”

They sat down on the blanket Edward had spread for them, and he gently played with her hair as she ate. He noticed that she was still deeply in thought, but as her face and eyes seemed smooth, he decided that whatever was on her mind could not be bad.

He waited patiently until she finished eating the light brunch he had gathered before he drew her attention again. “Bella?”

She looked up at him and smiled. She would never tire of seeing the happiness and love shine in his eyes.

“I have thought of many words I could say, many different ways to say this, but now I find myself almost speechless.” Edward took her hands in his, gently caressing her knuckles. “I am nothing if not traditional.” He chuckled.

“I will not argue with that.” Bella smiled. Her heart was beating faster in her chest.

“And you were always one to prefer the simple over the complicated.” He reached into the picnic basket and took something out. “These words may have been spoken a thousand times in a thousand different languages, but I wish you to know that I mean them with my whole heart.”

She felt tears forming in her eyes. She felt him place something in her hand, but she did not look away from his eyes.

“Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?”

Bella smiled brilliantly. Not trusting her voice, she nodded, mouthing, “Yes.”

The next moment, his lips were on hers and he was showering her with soft kisses. She giggled as his happiness and enthusiasm were clear in each and every kiss.

Pulling away from her lips, he took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger. “A perfect match,” he murmured.

“Just like you and me,” Bella said.

Edward looked into her eyes. “Just like you and me.” He finally agreed with her.


End file.
